dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nach0
If you have any questions or comments about the wiki feel free to leave me a message on this page. - Nacho Lameduke Sprites hey, I have all of the sprites and textures from Lameduke ripped. Do you want me to send them to you so that you can make sheet out of them? Darkman 4 19:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sent. Darkman 4 06:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) News Blog/Main Page Tweaks Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team. I was wondering if it would be ok to tweak the main page a little bit and add a News Blog, similar to sites like Red Dead and Fallout, since there will be news coming out about Duke Nukem Forever and it will make it easier to post/keep track of. Let me know. - Wagnike2 20:39, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Meh, I suppose I can help, but not that much, i will probably not be very active, and I have never played any Duke Nukem games, only seen videos, so the only help I might really be is just fixing spelling and grammar, which is a bit boring and tedious, and something a Wikia bot could do. TheManOfIron(Wanna talk?) 01:16, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hmm... I'm not sure if you're the right person to ask, but anyway: Is it ok to create articles related to other build engine games? The Doom wiki, other than having articles for all doom releases, also has extensive articles about all games using the doom engine. I think it is a good idea, although I can see this wiki also needs work on the duke articles as it is, but I don't think other articles would be a bad add. What do you think? CKeen Duke Nukem Time To Kill Pig Cop? I noticed someone made a good page for the Time To Kill Pig Cop but later requested for it to be removed; it's a shame as it did have quite good info . Since it's no longer there I was hoping to create a new page for it since I've started writing about a few of the enemies encountered in Duke Nukem: Time To Kill and hopefully people with more experience will be able to go into more detail than me later on as it's been a while since I played the game :) Battlelord90 15:19, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to tell you Portals are working now. Darkman 4 09:20, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Cycloid/Cycloid Emperor. I was just thinking that since the Cycloid Emperor at the end of Duke Nukem Forever is different from the one at the very start if he should have his own page? I've also remarked in the game the guy at the start is merely called "Cycloid" but the one at the end is referred to as "Cycloid Emperor"; suggesting the one at the end completely outranks him. Indeed they are very similiar but I was thinking that due to their differences that they should maybe have a page each? All sorts of things are noticable the one at the end has faster attacks and lack's the Red eye; instead his is black and he appears to have some sort of laser :) Battlelord90 15:01, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Gah, spoiler alert! Um, that is a tough call actually as I won't be able to see what you mean until tomorrow. If what you are describing is true and that they are substantially different than a separate page for each would be acceptable, especially if you take into consideration possible expansion that may take place on each page for such things like strategy on how to take them down. A disclaimer should than be put on each page with a link to the other version which explains which version of the boss that page is talking about to lessen the impact of big spoilers to those who accidently stumble onto the page. ~ Nacho 17:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Battlelord blue color You can see this page. There are description of blue battlelord with color 1. Just found page "Talk: Mini Battlelord" and see description of blue battlelord. DukeDayPlayer 23:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) DNF Wiki Edits Hey Nach0, there's a lot of stuff which needs to be cleaned up in the wiki. There should also be more consistency per enemy page/weapon page, as well as multiplayer info. Also should there be more difficulty levels added to enemy health to better help players? Steam and BL: SamuelHans 00:10, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : I concur on all fronts here. This whole wiki is slowly going through a re haul to make everything not only consistent but more appealing visually. ~ Nacho 12:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::You could always host a contest that would get people to edit this wiki to get more input, if you had some sort of connection with Gearbox. Should tags like Spoiler, Multiplayer and so on be added to different pages? Should I be waiting for this re haul before making more edits to fit with the new visually appealing design? Steam and BL: SamuelHans 16:14, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: No, no, you may continue editing. The content you and others add will be incorporated into the new design so I encourage you to further edit. ~ Nacho 13:18, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Duke Nukem 3D Old Versions Hey Nach0 do you know i can download full version of duke nukem 3d, but lower than v1.3d. Please help! -Dukplayer Hello, I am Dukeboy. An active contribuitor. I'd like to help you. I am not sure about an older version of 1.3d, I only know you can download a beta of 0.99, I am not sure. I saw at Youtube. By the way, next time try to use the Leave Message on the top of page, so it will show thats another discussion. People will think that you are editing my post. But not, I know that you are not doing it. Also add the four tidles by clicking the signature button so people will know who exactly say. Dukeboy 09:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) 'Unidentified users purposely vandalizing the site' When I was looking through the wikia earlier on I noticed a random user with the IP address 94.26.37.185 was purposely deleting information from our pages. The two pages he vandalized in question were Duke Nukem: Endangered Species and Devastor (DN3D). However I've restored the pages to the way they were before he made his stupid edit; what a moron . By the way I was thinking that you should maybe consider only letting registered users edit on this site; I just think it would help to combat childish randomers because it's generally easier to keep track of registered users :) Battlelord90 19:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Pages that Need Deletion ASAP + Request for Adminship I've been trying to find someone for awhile that can delete pages, because this vandal page and the pic that uploaded with it both need to be deleted ASAP but are still there, in addition to other candidates for deletion on the named category. If you're too busy with IRL matters to tend to the wiki, perhaps you can give this user admin rights to make sure the wiki stays a little more polished. If you're unsure whether to grant the rights or not, then I assure you that I am completely reliable. I am the main admin and contributor for the Section 8 Wiki and keep it spruced up when no one else does, and wiki records will show that vandals are instantly blocked once they attempt to post their EDiotic crap on the wiki. You can also track my edits on this wiki, and they will show the immediate improvements made to some old articles like the Mighty Foot and Earth Defense Forces. Ploxis 05:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC)